Barik the demon sage
by Soul's Intiwned
Summary: This is a totally origanal storry. it has nothing to to with any book, move animemanga or anything else in that matter. it is all from my thoughts alone. this is the first chapter in a book i hope to finish. this is my first work, so all feedback is a mus


Barik , The Demon Sage

Written By : Soul Entwined

**Beyond the world that we live in is place where the sins of man are truly atoned for, for where ever their is sin, somehow , someway, it will be repaid. Beyond the shadows and the fears of man lays another world, once pure of all that would attempt to taint it, now a place where redemption seems never ending. Both worlds blind to each other and also blind to the affects each one has the other, and in doing so, causing an imbalance between the two, and if this imbalance is not corrected, the fate of both worlds will be ... never... ending... darkness.**

Chapter 1

**The sun's rays attempted to pierce through thick cloud over grey lands. With a simple glance, a smart witted person could see from the hollow depths of the many dark canyons, to the frequent passing of rotting corpses, many of different shapes and sizes, that this place was nothing but a baron reminance of life, but as fate finds a way and life lives on. Past the horizon, over the gaping holes of the canyons and past a huge mountain, which has brought death to travellers swiftly , lies a small village, or to be exact, what remains of a once beautiful, vast kingdom. The land these people now live on,tempist, was at a time a lush, green and lively place, but ... as darkness began to slip into their world, all of that was taken away from them in an instant. As i stated earlier, sin transcends from our world to their, so then the sin began to arise in our world, it slow began to build up on the otherside. Then shortly... the build up became to much, and the sin took a physical from. Demons, hellspanes, devils, what ever you'd like to call them, were born into their world with the soul intentions of bringing death and chaos to those who were of the living. The first of their kind to emerge was called terror. Being the first to be spanned meant that from then on in, he controlled the true consciousness of them all, making him their leader. Then the rest soon followed and in a very short time, he had an army of dark warrior's at his side, hungering for the taste of blood and flesh. Now during this uproaring, Tempist was a place of peace. All of its resources and knowledge were used to help all of its inhabitance. Their were no illnesses, nor diseases and death came only to does of old age. The creation of weapons never occurred here because their were never any wars. In general, their were never any conflicts here. So on that fateful day, the sky's beckoned as the warms rays of the soon setting sun were soon cloud by burning bodies taking the form of black smoke and bring on an artificial night to the sky.Then, with few humans remaining left terror decided that it was time for him to show his true strength. As a number of a 11 or 12 demons circled the few humans they could find left, the demons heads all turned toward the south as a tall figure begins to walk toward them, enshrouded by the vale of smoke and fire. The demons quickly dropped to the knee's and places their weapons to the ground . Terror had the basic shape of a human, but with a few exceptions, such as his skin was as black as the night itself. His fours eyes looked synonymously at the human prisoners which consisted of, 3 adult females, 2 adult male, and one female child. they were all huddled together, their clothes stained with blood and tears running down their faces. His lizard like tail hit the floor at a steady pace, as if he was thinking up what to do with them.He then opened his mouth and gave them all an evil and sadistic glare as his tongue flickered against his demonic fangs. He slowly began to raise his left hand as the ground beneath them began to emite a very luminous light, then in the blink of an eye, the small light grew it in a wave of blinding light. When it finally died down, all that remained was large scorch mark on the ground and the Terror standing their ,laugh uncontrollably ,as his voice echoed and pierced the night sky. By morning, nothing remained.**


End file.
